warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
How It All Began
Episode one of season one in Revengers. How It All Began I am Russet. I am a long-furred dark ginger tabby she-cat with sharp, blazing emerald green eyes. I was born and raised in the gutter in a dirty Twoleg town. I was second born in a litter of eight, and had six siblings. They were Wingnut, Blizzard, Stormy, Coconut, Clover, Berry, Petal, and Night. They were nice and we played wrestling and chasey a lot. My father was Reed - a jet-black tom with a white dab on his chest and sharp, clear green eyes. Our mother was Shimmer, a graceful and elegant silver tabby she-cat with black stripes and deep, sky blue eyes. My two parents were taught by two rogues, and they decided their own subjects. But it was not only them being taught. It was a former kittypet named WizzFizz. When the three were finished with their lessons, Shimmer and Reed became mates and WizzFizz moved away. Almost a year later, Shimmer gave birth to a litter of eight. I was born in that same litter. I was sixteen moons, and it was a perfect autumn day. Golden leaves battered my nose, drifted to the ground, and crunched underpaw. Then something caught my eye. It was Mother (Shimmer). Mother was gazing down at the river, staring at her reflection. I bit my lip and turned around. When I turned back, I noticed something strange... Mother wasn't there. Some say she drowned. Really? She was standing up. Unless she tripped over. Besides, Shimmer was a great swimmer. She would've survived. It took ages for me to get over it. She cared for me... "There, there." Mother purred and stroked her tail soothingly over my spine as tears streamed down my face. She protected me. "Run, Russet, run!" Mother yowled as a rogue faced them, fur bristling and snarling and gnashing his teeth. I wanted nothing but one thing - vengeance. Two moons later. I was eighteen moons and staring out in the distance at the entrance of the gutter pipe. I sighed. Suddenly I felt a claw tug my fur. I wheeled around, facing my father. "What is it?" I grumbled. "I have a surprise for you." Reed meowed. He was grinning from ear to ear. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Normally surprises aren't good surprises. "What kind of surprise?" I managed to choke out. "Have a guess!" Reed purred. I carefully watched him. "Lemme guess. Wingnut finally died." I guessed. I least-liked Wingnut, for he was my older brother. Reed pulled a face. "No! No, no, no! I have taught all of your siblings this, it's your turn now." Reed meowed. Suddenly his face became serious. "Just tell me! Otherwise I won't participate!" I muttered. "You must participate. It's vampire cat slaying." Reed replied. My eyes widened in utter amazement. Me? Slaying vampire cats? I was appalled. "Ok!" I purred. The first time in ages. "Let's head out." Reed purred, smiling. Liked this? Then read Vampire Cat Slaying.